You Make Me Angry
by purplegirl212
Summary: Ahh, high school young love misunderstanding Zuko Brain Fog! A Modern Zutara! ZxK
1. Wow

YOU MAKE ME ANGRY!!

Summarry: Ahh, highschool + young love + misunderstanding + Zuko Brain Fog! A Modern Zutara! ZxK

Chapter One: WOW

Okay, so this is it...high school...But not just any high school, no this was a new high school. Out of the North Pole to Ba Sing Sei. We moved, completely at random,

(Well...Not so random, but I'll get to that later.)

No more frigid winters to look forward to. Only mild days with brisk winters. In a way I guess that sounds nice, but to me...It was like torture. I had moved so little all my life, only going back and forth between the poles. I grew up in a small town, where everybody knew everybody.

But then something terrible happened. War happened, death happened. So we moved. And what I mean by 'we', I mean my brother, Sokka, and my dad, (Hakoda) and I, Katara.

We left our town to go live in a huge country. Known only as the North Pole. My father was the president of our Pole, my mom first lady. She was assisnated...By Fire Nation spies.

So my dad, moved Sokka and I to that new place, to live with our Gran-Gran. She had remairried awhile back, to my water polo instructor, Mr. Pakku. He really was a great guy. He had taught me everything I know.

Not things just about sports, but others thigs as well, like how to lose myself entirely in an element when I needed to relax.

My Gran-Gran had always been like a second mother to me, but it wasn't the same as having my Mama around. The only thing I had left from her was a choker with a blue carved stone in the middle. Technically it was my Gran-Gran's first, but knowing my own mother had worn this, it really made me feel better. Like she was there with me always...

Now. Where was I? Oh! yeah, I remember now! I got to visit my father twice a year, New Years and the celebrations during the Winter Solstice. It didn't bother me as much as it should have. I guess. But I knew it mattered to Sokka, Pakku didn't like Sokka much.

When we had to pack up our things and travel to Ba Sing Sei, I knew Sokka took it the hardest. He had Yue here, he had friends here. I didn't have a first love. And I most certainly didn't have any friends.

Yue excepted me, but she was my brother's girlfriend. It kind of made our relationship...I don't know, strained, I guess? That doesn't mean I didn't take it hard. My element was with the Poles. Water, blue and crystal clear.

**Hey everybody, so i know, im still working on The Light Within but I just had to write this, i was totally inspired. I was up until like 3 am, reading fanfic and writing this story. It's a little different but then again...not really...still enjoy! **

**Disclaimer!! I dont own the Avatar, I never will, I never could, please, if you could get some ice cream and come wallow with me! **

My mother used to say I was like the water. I flowed. I could bend yet never break. I know deep down in my heart, that wherever there is water, I could flow. That meant I could flow in Ba Sing Sei as well.

Pakku had gotten a local job down there at the local recreational center and my Gran had many friends there as well.

I could never forget what I learned, how to be like the water. How to cook a good meal and clean a house. Most certainly, how to heal the wounded. As a president's daughter, I could make it high in society. Getting a political job and all that mumbo jumbo legal stuff that escaped my vocabulary. However I was good at strategy. Sokka was good at inventing things and capable of thinking.

But most of the time, my older overprotective brother remained oblivious.

What I really wanted to do was become a counselor or therapist. I was good at working with people and I loved to solve problems.

Pakku had said that Ba Sing Sei had a huge high school with many activities that would keep me occupied. And Gran-Gran had said there were always nicer people in the Earth Kingdom. My family said the place was huge, but I never expected it to be that huge.

Sokka was given a car for his seventeenth birthday a couple of months ago. Pakku and Gran didn't buy him one until we moved to the Earth Kingdom of course. Mainly because there were no cars in the poles. You traveled by foot or boat/ship.

Sokka had given me a ride to our first day of school, like he would from now on until the rest of the school year. (At least until I got my driver's licsence.)

"You ready, Katara?" My brother asked me groggily.

We weren't used to waking up at six in the morning. In the poles we would wake up at eight and school would start at nine. But in Ba Sing Sei, school would start at seven at get out at two. I suppose it has it's perks.

I unbuckled myself and got out of the metallic blue jeep, shutting the door behind me. Slinging my blue Jansport back pack over my shoulders, I waited for Sokka to get his lazy butt out of the vehicle. When he finally did, I gave out an exasperated sigh. Sokka just loved taking his sweet time with everything.

"Sokka!" I whined irratibly, "We're going to be late!"

He just stared at me with filmy eyes, finally breaking the look with a gigantic yawn. He muttered something but I couldn't hear him, asking 'what' a few times got him to talk louder and then, getting his back pack he stated, "We're going to be late anyways. It's only our first day. We need to get acqaunted with the grounds and still get our scheduals."

Sokka said it like it was no matter at all. Giving him a sideways glance, we continued onward through the parking lot until we came onto the school property itself. I looked up at the wide double doors. The school was massive.

I muttered a 'wow'. But it wasn't the school that knocked my usually supurb vocabulary out of my ears.

It was the guy who stood in front of it.

**Haaahaaha! Cliff Hanger, kudos to whoever guesses who the guy is! Plz plz, R n' R, I'd truly appreciatte it. If you have any questions, comments I'd love to hear from you! thnx...tootles! **


	2. AP Calculous

**Thank you all who read and reviewed my first chater! I've been gone for a couple of days. But here is the next chapter and I hope you really like it**

**Disclaimer!!! I could never own the Avatar, mainly because I am a deprived and useless person. (jk) but seriously... **

Chapter 2: A. P. Calculous

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Sokka looking at me strangely. I looked at him to give him a frown. (At least I thought I did.) But my gaze was still attached to the guy or guys at the doorway.

They were a bunch of punks, outcasts. They kind of looked like the crowd Sokka usually hung out with. Only Sokka was more of a skater boy. While I was a goody-two-shoes nerd.

There was one guy in particular that I stared at. (More like drooled over) ...Anyways, he was tall, really tall. About Sokka's height. (Sokka was perhaps about six foot.) I was short compared to the other's in my family. (Only petite.) ...yeah...so this guy was super good looking.

Yet something about him held a dangerous edge.

It intrigued me.

He had shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes. Particularly over his left eye. Perhaps he was hiding that scar. (What? wait...he has a scar?) ...My inner voice was getting to me. He was wearing thick soled bvlack boots and dark frayed jeans with one of those belts that had black and silver spikes on them. He wore a black sweat shirt that fit him tightly.

Then he looked into my eyes. Golden fire stared back into my eyes the color of the oasis.

Fire Nation.

Sokka grabbed my arm and we passed around them. I slightly brushed my arm against his as I walked on by. Once again looking into his face. He was expressionless. But in his eyes, I felt a warning creep up my spine. I blushed brightly, keeping my head down to the floor the rest of the way to the office.

I looked at my clothes then, a suit...as always. As the president's daughter, I often looked like one of his campaign members.

I wore a suit everyday to school. So what if I wanted to look professional? I have always done this. If you were to ask me what I wore on casual occasions, I'd say jeans and a button up shirt.

Sokka on the other hand wore a beanie, skinny leggen jeans that went below his bottom, and some bright t-shirt.

With Vans shoes of course. I wore flats. They were comfortable and classy.

Sokka turned and I followed. Soon enough, we were in the office. An administrator looked up at us, wearing a smile that never quite reached her cold eyes.

"How can I help you two?"

She obviously disaproved of Sokka, when she looked at me though, I guess she thought that because of the way I dressed I would be able to handle this. When I opened my mouth to speak Sokka spoke in his usual bored voice whenever he talkted to an admisitrator or teacher.

"We're new. My name is Sokka Waders and this is my sister, Katara Waders."

Looking at the woman aqt the desk, her mouth dropped open, revealing her teeth and gums, gaping at us.

Our dad was an influential leader in society. He often came to the Earth Kingdom to make business negotiations and attend parties.

"Oh...Umm, yes, Sokka Waders and Katara Waders. I have your scheduals right here." She turned her head back to the computer screen and printed out two different sheets of paper, then handed one to each of us.

The look on Sokka's face turned from boredom to a smirk.

Our dad had decided a private school would cause us preasure. So he sent us here. To Ba Sing Sei high school. The most public school in the universe!

We walked out of the office, looking for our lockers.

The school was three levels. The first level was for freshman and P.E., lunch, and the offices, also the library. The second level held seniors and of course me being a sophmore, I had to share the third floor with the juniors. My brother was a junior, so at least we'd be on the same level if not in the same classes.

"What do you have on 'A' days?" Sokka asked me randomly.

He was always looking out for me, making sure I was okay.

We were currently looking for our lockers on the third floor. It wasn't easy, considering all of the random stairwells and confusing hallways.

"Umm," I looked down at the paper I clutched in my hands.

'A' days, hmm...(This school is weird.) ...tell me about it...

"A.P. Calculous, Biology Honors, English and tutoring." It wasn't a bad schedual really. I didn't mind tutoring people, I found it enjoyable.

Sokka looked ready to punch something. "Tutoring?! But...Why? I thought you were the one with the brains in our family!" I raised an eyebrow.

Sokka really needed to get a clue.

"I'm tutoring, Sokka. I'm not getting tutored."

A wave of relief crossed his dark features. "Oh, good."

I sighed.

Finally, through the swarm of peoplem, I found my locker. Sokka with me a moment longer before he said goodbye, also needing to find his locker. A guy passed me, his musky, spicy cologne wafting up my nose. My eyes widened.

I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. It was him, the guy from the Fire Nation. I desperately wanted to turn around, pretend I never saw him.

(or smelled him) ...Stupid other self... (I heard that) ...Duh...

Anyways, he pounded on his locker. Which happened to be right next to mine! And then, it opened.

No combination or anything...hmm, weird...After a few tries, I managed to get my locker open. I just wanted a look inside. I didn't have any textbooks yet so I closed the metal frame and headed off to room 303, my A.P. Calculous class.

I was extremely good at math, like before I said I love to solve problems. Math just came easy to me.

The tardy bell rang, but before it ended I got through the door. Everyone turned to stare at me. I guess they thought what everyone else in the North Pole thought.

That I looked like a teacher.

Full of hope, I turned to the teacher. Her eyes carefully assesed me, sparkling with realization as she figured out who I was. The teacher, I looked at my paper, Mrs. Chang, stood up and walked around her oak desk to introduce me.

Just then, the door opened wide and in walked that boy from before.

"I'm glad you could make it, Zuko." Her stern voice obviously didn't phase him.

This 'Zuko', (Nice name)...Oh shut up! Anyways, Zuko sat in the third row, next to the only empty seat left. I had to gulp down a lump in my throat.

"Class," the teacher began, "This is our new student, Katara Waders."

Still everyone stared, as if I sprouted wings and horns.

Everyone except Zuko.

"You can take a seat beside Zuko. Zuko, raise your hand please! Now, I expect that if Katara is having problems, just help her out, ok?" Slowly, Zuko's hand raised.

I didn't need him too, I already knew his name and he sat beside the only empty desk in the classroom.

Mrs. Chang started with the lesson. Getting out paper, I scribbled down all the notes, examples and finished every problemshe put on the white board within thirty minuets.

But the boy next to me wrote nothing.

Actually, he just stared.

At me.

After a while it just got annoying. I was finished anyways so I looked right back at him. He smirked.

Nobody smirked at me...besides Sokka...maybe Pakku. But most of the time I was just invisible.

And it was just easier to handle that. When boys paid attention to me, it was to make a smart alek remark about how I was different from all the other girls, who liked to gossip, flirt and sing in the choir. I was tough, that's all.

Since I was nine I'd been taking up Karate. It kept me balanced and I loved moving. Being active kept my mind off of many things, like family, or my loss of friendships.

I also had a dance class, jazz. It was my favorite.

I looked away from Zuko, waiting not-so-patiently for his smart aleck remark. None came. I looked back at him. A thoughtful expression on his good looking face.

It was intense. It made me want to blush for the second time today.

Then...he spoke, his voice soft and raspy, "Do you always dress to impress?"

He was mocking me!

(So rude) ...I know...

I sent him a heated glare.

This was going to be a long year.

**Plz reveiew, its majorly important that I here your comments, thoughts, and concerns. I hope to get the third chap up soon, but not without 3 more reviews (I know I'm evil) but seriously, it won't kill you guys to give me three reviews. (maybe a seizure, hopefully not though) lol, thnx, :P**


	3. Biology Honors

**Okay, you guys are so sweet! 8 reveiws so far, what would I do without ya'll? This chapter might be a little short, but here it is, plz enjoy! **

Chapter Three: Biology Honors

There was hardly any homework in Mrs. Chang's class. I finished my homework after Zuko had made fun of me.

There was nothing else for me to do when I finished my homework. For the last half hour of class I just sat there, twirling my braid with two of my fingers.

I could feel Zuko's eyes on me. Even when class ended I could feel the heat of watchful eyes on my back.

My next class was biology honors. I loved science too. It made me feel...I don't know, creative?

(That's what art classes are for.) ...I hate art, can't draw to save my life...

But Anyways, it was the same routine with Mr. Velbert. He introduced me to his class, I sat down. This time though, I shared a table.

The girl next to me smiled sweetly. From the instant I saw that smile I knew we were bound to be friends.

"My name is Suki." The girl whispered.

I smiled back. I haven't smiled in such a long time. It made my cheeks feel all tingly.

(Ha ha, loser.) ... If I'm a loser, then you're a loser (Yeah, I guess you're right...) ...Thought so...

Anyways, I whispered back because had already started class, I didn't want to be too impolite.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Katara."

I offered my hand, she seemed pretty cool with it and shook it with an impressive force. I winced a little. Suki seemed to notice.

"Oh, sorry! I'm a gymnast, I tend to be a little strong."

I smiled again. "I do Karate, Jazz dance, and water polo."

Suki was very intrigued. "Wow, you're really busy. Hey, since you're new, I guess you don't know about Lu Lu's dance studio?"

Absentmindedly, I copied down some notes. "No, actually. Do you dance there?"

I hoped she did. Oh, dear La, please tell me Suki dances!

"Yeah! I do hip hop. Lu Lu has a good jazz program there. You should join. Twice a week, Wednesdays and Fridays. Those are the same days as hip hop, so we could go together. What lunch do you have, Katara?"

This girl was awesome! I then looked down at my crumpled schedual. I had third

"Third, because of English."

Suki gave a brilliant smile. "Me too! I have social studies then so we both have the same lunch. You should sit with me and my friends."

To tell you the truth, I was really reluctant at first. Sure, I was great at working with people. But making new friends, no not good with that at all.

"Umm, sure?"

A self-satisfied smile played against her freckled face. "Good, see you then, Katara."

Class ended. I had gotten two new textbooks. In the North Pole, my back pack had never been so heavy. Striding towards my locker, I checked my wrist watch. I still had three minuets to get to English.

It was some literature class. Mostly about Shakespeare and Tennyson stuff.

In other words...Boring.

I loathed English with a burning passion. I had no writing capability at all.

Vocabulary was easy. They were just terms, words with a clear meaning.

But Shakespeare, (I could gag) ...What she said...

If I had to read Romeo and Juliet just once, once and I swear, I'd rant!

(I think they get the point) ...hmm...

Anyways, as I walked into the class, I was mortified.

How many times did a girl have to run into a guy?

**Awww, Katara made her first friend! I already wrote up seven chapters for this story, but I'm not posting the 4 chapter till I get like 3 more reviews. If you guys want me to continue the light within just let me know and I'll post the eighth chapter. Come on, work with me people! The 4 chapter I think is kinda like this one, just a little different characters. So plz plz plz reveiw if you'd like me to continue on both my stories, or just this one, or just the other one...tootles!**


	4. Karate Pickup Plans

**Alright, thnx soo much for the reviews! You guys are really coming through on helping me with my strory! Plz Enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Karate Pick-Up Plans

Stepping into my English class, I turned to my teacher. Mr. Mason looked at me, coughed into a fisted hand, then turned to the class once the tardy bell had rung.

"Class, this is Katara Waders. Make her feel welcome."

As I turned to look for a seat, pointed to one beside a sour looking girl.

(At least you're not sitting next to what's his face.) ...Thanks for reminding me, now I'll have to look at him...

So I did.

Zuko's gaze was no longer upon me. I guess I should be thankful for that. Instead, he was drawing something on a piece of lined paper. I couldn't help but be curious. But he was all the way in the back of the classroom. Three rows behind me. Two rows beside me.

The girl I took a seat next to had very messy hair. Her coal black bangs fell over her eyes.

(Reminds me of Zuko.) ...No kidding...

She had really pale skin, and the hair that wasn't in her face was pulled into a severe bun on the back of her head. Her skin was so pale like she'd never seen the light of day.

Then this little girl looked me straight in the eyes, one of her eyebrows shot up over milky green eyes, questioning me with yet another smirk I have recieved today. I looked away. Shrinking in my desk chair as I did so. I hated English and now this girl was ticking me off.

(For goodness sakes, what is going on?!) ...You tell me, your the brain!

So yeah, this girl also stared at me until she said something completely random.

"My name is Toph Bei Fong. You're Katara Waders, right?"

I was so surprised by this sudden outburst, I didn't know if I wanted to laugh or cry. (Both) This was the second time today that someone talked to me.

(Not including Zuko?) ...No, definately not Zuko...

So yeah, I talked to her too.

"Yeah, that's me. It's nice to meet you, Toph."

Toph just...how do I say this...she 'Pfhed'...I guess...

"Cut out the goody-two-shoes act, Sugarqueen. I get enough of that from Aang."

Who was Aang? I raised my eyebrow up this time. This girl was getting on my nerves. If you saw me, I guess you'd think I was acting like a brat, but really, I was just annoyed. No one calls me 'Sugarqueen'.

Yet Toph continued the conversation.

"Do any martial arts?"

To say I was stunned is an understatement.

"Yeah...I do Karate..."

Okay, maybe this girl made me a little nervous and a little wary. The only way out of this awkward conversation was to play it cool. Sure, I could do that.

(Really?) ...Uh huh, yes, watch me!

The girls ears seemed to perk up when I told her this.

"Really? Cool. Me too. I go every Thursday and Sunday to King's Martial Arts. You should join me. What belt are you?"

Well, even if this girl was odd, she had a spunky personality and a playful attitude.

"A blackbelt third degree."

Toph smirked yet again.

"I'm only a blackbelt first degree. But you should challenge my cousin. He's a blackbelt fith degree!"

She sounded overly excited, I couldn't help but smile.

"He's actually in this class. His name is Zuko Buranby."

My smile then became non-existent and my eye began to twitch. Toph gave a wide smirk.

"I could pick you up. Practise starts at seven p.m."

I wrote down my address and phone number and gave it to her. Since it was a Tuesday, I wouldn't see either Toph or Zuko. At least not until Thursday. Toph took my information willingly, also giving me her cell number.

"Thanks, Sugarqueen. I'll call you Thursday."

The nick name still got on my nerves. The important thing is I made another friend. I paid attention for the last fifteen minuets of class, but it was kind of hard.

"We are starting the poetry unit. In four weeks' time, I expect a poem, of any subject length or type, to be read aloud. And..." Mr. Mason tilted his head to glance at the clock. I'm sure he wanted to leave just as bad as we did. "Class is over, good day."

I rushed out the door as quickly as possible. Wanting nothing better than to go to lunch and eat with Suki and her friends.

**Coolness, Katara made another friend. I love Toph, she is so cute. I'm going to post the 5 chapter later today, mainly because its super short. And, if you guys give me five reviews before the day is up, I'll post my favorite fantabulous 6 chapter! Since there is no bending in my story, I thought itd be sweet if they did karate. I used to do karate....Ahh memories....tootles!**


	5. Girl vs Boy

**Yeah, well here it is. I kept my promise! This is a short chapter, not really know why I wrote it. Just a little conflict. Its mostly about teasing each other. hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Girl v.s. Boy**

Yet again, another text-book! Really, this was getting silly.

As I went to my locker, so did Zuko Burnaby. His last name sounded familiar, so did Toph's...But anyways, I wanted to ignore Zuko.

I wanted to treat him with disdain. Like I did with most boys. However, I got this feeling that Zuko was unlike any boy I've ever met. Thus the reason for wanting to ignore him. Even the most obnoxious, impossible, ignorant (the list is long), boys have never heard me utter a word to them. But of course, Zuko had to talk to me.

"I talked to my cousin after class."

And because of me trying deliberately trying to ignore him, I could not help but want to answer him back.

"Oh, you mean Toph. She's nice."

I said while concentraiting on opening the dumb locker. As I said that, Zuko made the weirdest noise. It sounded like he was choking.

(On what? Air?) ...Probably!

"Nice? She's almost as annoying as my sister. Only Toph is not crazy."

I was totally confuggled.

"So, she's not nice, but she's not crazy either? That makes a lot of sense."

I couldn't help but retort. An evil smirk across my face. I don't usually get this mean. Zuko just really bothered me. He turned his face so I wasn't just looking at his scarred profile.

A glare heated his face, his eyes like molten lava. I just looked at him. My face blank.

Somehow, I had this feeling Zuko meant to freak me out. Any other girl would have fled on the spot, afraid of being scorched from his searing gaze. Yet, I stood my ground. I don't usually piss people off. But when I did, I'm sure they had second thoughts about killing me.

I meant to turn around and get my lunch. Even though I knew the lunch line was already long. Something inside of me knew that Zuko wasn't goaded easily. I smirked as he opened his mouth to probably tell me something rude.

"I'll see you Thursday, Zuko."

I could tell he was boiling on the inside. Walking away, I was so sure he'd leave me alone.

Wrong.

Zuko also walked on. Ramming straight into my shoulder.

"Thursday." he had whispered darkly, yet huskily, into my ear.

Zuko just had to have the last word, didn't he?

**Yay! They had a meaningless argument! I still expect those reviews. One of my favorite chaps is coming up. Its in a different point of veiw, starting all the way back to the begining of the story. haha. It'll be cool. so, if you really really really want to know what happens, please send those reviews to me asap. I appreciatte all of those who like my story. I appreciatte you even more if you review. yay! tootles**


	6. The New Girl

**You guys are so sweet, reviewing my story. It makes me feel special; and tingly all over :P So, like I said, this is a different point of veiw. I hope everyone had a happy Halloween, I know I did! **

**Without further much ado, I give you Zuko's point of view... **

Chapter Six: The New Girl

ZUKO P.O.V.

Hey, Zuko here. I woke up today, expecting it to be another boring, unadventurous day. The usual happened. Uncle wakes me up with his stupid 'rise and shine'. It's so annoying. The I put my clothes on and eat some oat-meal thing that Uncle makes.

I hurried out the door as fast as possible so I wouldn't be forced into taking the ridiculous lunch box Uncle insists I take to school. Pfh, yeah right. Driving to school, I park in the same place as I do everyday. (Even though I don't have to.)

Sometimes I drive my cousin, Toph Bei Fong, to school. More often than not, Toph runs away from her parents and comes to spend time with Uncle and I. It doesn't bother me so much that Toph spends a lot of time with us.

Except for the fact that she's a brat. And annoying. Most things annoy me...

But today I didn't have to drive Toph. But I still had English class with her. She's really smart in that subject. She loves to write. Someday I hope I can at least write a letter half as good as she can write a haiku.

Yeah, that's how bad I suck at anything to do with writing.

So I park and hang out at the top of the steps with my crowd. Which usually consists of Jet, Mai, Toph, Aang (Toph's friend), and maybe Haru. Haru usually hangs out with the skater kids, not us punks.

He switches on again off again to the dark side (Hehe). I'm sitting there at the top of the steps, talking to Jet, Haru, ignoring Mai and listening to Aang and Toph talk about science. It was a predictable morning.

Until I saw this girl. I've never seen her at school before. Never seen the guy that was next to her either. (I asume he was her brother because of the same tan skin, same vivid blue eyes.) Her brother had 'skater boy', practically written on his forehead, he was so obvious.

But this girl was different from any other girl I've ever seen or met. First off, she was wearing a suit. Have you ever seen a girl wear a suit to a public school before? Let me tell you, it's weird.

She kind of looked like a teacher. But hey, she looked good in it. It was a gray pant suit and she was wearing a white ruffled shirt underneath.

When she made her way up the steps, she looked up at me. This might sound weird, but my heart randomly started to pound deep in my chest. She was prettier than I thought she looked from far away. Then she muttered something under her breath.

I hardly registered the fact that my group stopped talking. The were probably all looking at me strangely.

Me and this girl were just looking at each other. Lost in a trance. Everything faded away as we stopped and stared.

Most girls (except Mai and Toph) were scared when they looked at me. (possibly because of the stupid scar on my face).

It's completely useless to try and think that people will accept me for who and what I am when all they can see is my face.

Coming out of her trance, this girl realized she was staring. Her brother had a hard look on his face and took her away by her by her elbow. Going into the school, she brushed my arm.

To tell you the truth, the simple touch sent a reaction of electricity skyrocketing up my arm. (Even though I didn't want it to.) I didn't see her again...

Until ten minuets later. That empty locker that was next to mine, yeah, well it's hers now. I had two empty lockers beside mine. It was perfect. I don't like people always near me. Personel space, you know?

She seemed to be in a hurry. Probably the first girl in class. Pffhh, what a nerd.

I was late, as always. For different reasons. I used to date this girl, Mai Yingling. Yeah, she held me up.

She didn't always used to be emo. Not when she was friends with my sister, Azula. (Who's now hanging out in juvi.)

A couple of years ago Mai was a prep. Back then, I was too. Still living with my father and Azula. I did everything I could to impress my father. It didn't get me anywhere though. I wasn't perfect like Azula. Befriending my sister, that was annoying. I stopped listening to them. Met my best friend, Jet. Became friends with Toph. Also moving in with my Uncle Iroh.

And back to Mai, she was my first girlfreind. She was my first for almost everything. Except for the things that mattered most. Like hobbies. We never hung out to talk about interests or all that other bullshit that regular couples enjoy.

And it became an annoying relationship. Mai wants to pick it up again but I'd rather date the new girl. The new girl is cuter anyways...

As I walked into my calculus class, I see the girl standing with the teacher. Then I hear her name. 'Katara Waders'.

Damn, why'd her name sound so familiar? Oh, sure, she probably came from the poles. I from the Fire Nation.

I remember perfectly. When I was just ten, I was eavesdropping on my dad at his presidential room. I was right outside his door, listening with pain in my heart...

* * *

Ozai was talking to some spies, his advisers, and probably himself. "The woman. I want you to find her."

A gasp spread throughout the room. "But sir! She has children!"

Ozai gave a puff of his cigar. "Did you know, this cigar comes from a factory in the North Pole. It does."

The others became silent, not knowing where their leader of the Fire Nation was going with this.

"Get some of your most accomplished spies. Kill her. Kill Kira." The mean were obviously reluctant. But they obeyed. After all, Ozai Burnaby controlled their lives.

"You're getting what you deserve, Kira Waders." Ozai had said. More like whispered. His whisper carried on, out the door and into the ears of a younger Zuko.

* * *

And from then on, I knew my father had unfinished business.

* * *

Katara was easy to tease. It was hilarious actually.

Even though I'd rather have a sleepover with Aang before letting her see me smile. I'd smirk instead. Which seemed to offend her.

Although I left Katara alone, I couldn't help but stare. It was really pathetic. Yet interesting too.

She had really long dark hair. All in a braid. She would twirl it in her fingers and stare at the clock. Her gaze wasn't focused.

I was fine with that, knowing that she didn't know I was staring. At her.

By the time class was over, I had to talk to my teacher. About my grades yet again. I hated math and desperately needed tutoring. Uncle knew. But didn't get me into a class for that. At least not yet.

In English I saw Toph. I also saw Katara. Again.

I tryed not to look at her. For the first half of class, I succeeded. Mainly doodling some fire. I just glanced over at Toph and saw Katara sitting next to her.

Mentally slapping my forehead for wanting to eavesdrop, I strained to listen. It was kind of hard. Katara spoke softly.

Then I heard Toph talking about Karate. This new girl couldn't possibly like martial arts. She just didn't look like the type.

Out of the corner of my good eye, I saw Katara writing on a half sheet of paper and giving it to Toph. Great. What was that?

I hardly payed attention to the teacher talking. Especially when he told us to write a poem within a month.

In a month, it'd be prom. Msi must be laying off after today to do a surprise attack to get me to go with her. (Eww.)

That'd be really annoying.

So after English, Toph stops me in the hallway to say she made a new friend and that she'd see me at lunch. Of course I didn't get any details.

Yet.

Then at my locker, I see Katara. We argued about nothing. Which annoyed me and pissed me off. I walked off (after banging into her) knowing I couldn't intimidate her. Knowing that, I wanted to smile.

The sad thing is, I didn't.

**I really like this chapter. I really like Zuko too XD But anyways, longer chapter, alot more info on how I think Zuko should feel, After all, this is a Zutara. So, now I want 4 reviews, it really helps me if you guys have questions or concerns on or about my story. Also, I'm lovin' the reviwes i get. The more reviews you guys give me, the faster this story gets closer to Zutara. Plz plz review, thnx! tootles! **


	7. Time To Tutor

**Hello all! Thnx again for the reveiws! This is mainly a filler chapter, leading up to chapter 8, which will have other points of veiws. But I really hope you like this chap, its not that bad. really**

**Disclaimer!!! Seriously, I dont own Avatar the Last Airbender, I just like using them for my own demented reasons. Its fun, mwahaha!**

Chapter 7: Time to Tutor

Lunch was a blessing. I saw Suki in the lunch line. I hurried up there before I had to cut in front of anyone.

We talked about all the good things about my first day of school here. The thing about Suki is that when you talk about any topic, she is a wonderful listener. She can always find something to relate and it could never be an awkward moment with her. That was what made Suki so cool.

"So I met this really cute guy today." Suki started as we picked between the mysterious lunch meat and the crusty P B and J. I nodded for her to go on. For someone as pretty as Suki Armstrong to not have a boyfriend was ridiculous.

She had these light blue eyes. Her hair was a pretty shade of auburn, cut stylishly in a bob. And her freckles, well gosh, I wish I had light skin and freckles like Suki. Anyways, Suki picked the lunch meat. Eww. Yeah, I think I'll go for the stale sandwich.

"Well, he looks a lot like you. You know with the dark hair and skin and really blue eyes? Yeah, his locker is next to mine. He was having problems with his locker combination, so I helped him a little. He is so funny!"

In my mind, I wanted to belive that Suki, this Suki, wasn't falling head over heels for Sokka.

"Whats his name, Suki?" I asked, consternated.

Why did Sokka have to be a doofus? I know he wasn't purposely trying to take away one of the only friends I've ever had my entire life, but still. I was feeling selfish. Besides, what about his love for Yue?

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. His name is Sokka. He never told me his last name. But I can find out after lunch."

Mentally, I banged my head against an imaginary brick wall. Yep, I knew it was him.

"Sokka Waders. He's my older brother."

Suki was so startled by this. Then a mischevious glint stole into her eyes. (Man that's freaky.) ...Maybe a little...

"You should totally tell me everything about him!"

We paid for our lunches and I followed her to a table with a few other girls.

"I would, but I'm sure you wouldn't like to know about his smelly room or spazz attacks." Suki only giggled.

When we reached the table, Suki made the introductions.

"These are my friends from gymnastics and hip hop. Ty Lee," Ty Lee smiled brightly. She wore all pink from her earings to her sneakers. Ty Lee would be easy to tell apart from the other girls at the table. "Rose, Ann, and Meng." I shook all of their hands.

Ty Lee put a lot of force into hers, like Suki. But, it didn't hurt that bad. During the rest of the lunch period, the girls talked mainly about boys. If this is what girls talked about it would get old really soon. Suki and Ty Lee talked to me the most. Asking me if I thought if there were any cute boys I liked. I blushed and shook my head. Zuko was a cute boy, I just didn't like him.

The three other girls spoke mostly with each other, all squished together on the bench, sharing their packed lunches.

"What class do you have next, Katara?" Ty Lee asked me, she was nice like Suki.

"I'm going to tutor some people in the library resourse room." Suki and Ty Lee looked at each other knowingly, a smile on their face and laughter in their eyes.

"Good luck, Katara. You're going to need it."

I was cunfused, again. "Why?"

Ty Lee spoke up next, "Because, only jerks and devils go to tutoring. You'll be lucky if the teacher in the library that you'll be working in is even awake!" I graoned.

Just what I needed on my first day. I thought I'd be tutoring freshmen. (Err, wrong.) ...This is going to suck...

The lunch bell rang and everyone got up, shortly I followed their movements.

"I'll take you where you need to go. It's just down the hall but you'll probably need to go to your locker, right?" So Ty Lee and I went back up the stairs to our lockers.

Ty Lee chatted endlessly about this boy she was obsessed with. Haru Rockford was his name. I think I heard more about Haru then my favorite bands in five years. When we were on our way down the stairwell, Ty Lee talked to me about things other than boys. To me, that was a great relief.

"I know you're a sophmore, like me, but when is your birthday and how old are you?" It was so random, I smiled.

"March nineteenth. I'll be sixteen."

I swear, I thought Ty Lee was going to break out in hysterics, she giggled so much. Her face even turned a light shade of pink.

"Really? That's so cool. I can't wait to throw you your sweet sixteenth!" To be honest, I was frightened and a little overwhelmed. I just met this girl, what, forty minuets ago? I gave a small smile as she showed me the resource room.

We made fast freinds which made me excited and ready to tutor math to any unfortunate student.

"Well, here we are! I'm glad you came to this school, Katara. We'll be able to see each other so often!" Ty Lee seems to be full of surprises for she hugged me so hard, I could barely breathe.

"Me too, Ty Lee. I'm happy too." I said, somewhat breatheless.

As she ran off, I barely noticed her running into some emo girl.

Striding into the resource room, I wanted to scream. All the students that needed tutoring were on one side of the room, talking and...(Was that a paper airplane?)...I think so...

I went to the tutors, all smart guys and girls in higher grades. "Where is the teacher?" Startling them all with my commanding voice, I finally got one of the girls to talk to me.

"Since this is the resource room, technically, we are the teachers. Tutoring gives us extra high school credit. We pretty much don't have to do anything. Their grade, not ours, you know?"

Okay...That's it...(Please don't act stupid!) ...Watch me! I counted the students, fourteen in all. With only five tutors including myself, this wasn't good. Waving my arms and jumping around like a lunatic on a sugar high wouldn't be the best idea, if it would catch their attention at all.

So I took a chair, stood up on a rickety desk (that probably had bubble gum from forever ago stuck underneath it), and put two fingers to my mouth and whistled as loud and hard as I could.

(That'll work.) ...In fact, it did. Too bad I didn't hear the door behind me open and shut, otherwise I wouldn't have had to yell at everybody. The moment that door opened, I became oblivious.

"Shut up! You are here to bring your grades up. To get your dumb brains working. We're supposed to help you, and if you're not cooperating, neither am I. So get to work!"

(I applaud you. Now, turn around.) My insticnts were warning me, putting the gears in my head from oblivious to self consious.

I turned around, behind me was none other than Zuko Burnaby, a wide smirk against his face.

* * *

Hello, I am Iroh. Zuko's uncle. I put my nephew into tutoring. Maybe he can get his grade up and make new friends.

* * *

**Yay! Zuko, in the picture, once again! So, I expect...hmm...4 reviwes...I'm almost done writing my 8 chapter, so the faster you give those reviews the better this story gets. Thnx my loves, i appreciatte all of you, and want all of you to be blessed! Yay, Zutara stories! tootles! **


	8. Escape

**Hey my peeps, chapter eight is up! I really love this chapter, I had to rewrite so much though. But it came out better than the original copy. Plz enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!!! I don't own ATLA Are you happy now? Because I'm in tears!**

Chapter Eight: Escape

When I looked at Zuko, I felt like a fool. Just something about him just made me feel...I don't know, weird. Self conscious actually. I sat down and sorted through my back pack, trying desperately to ignore the hot sting of a blush that snared my cheeks in a bright pink flood.

Zuko walked into the room and sat down at an empty round table. The students that were here for tutoring, they got the picture. (Almost.) They quieted down, but still talked on. I wasn't able to help those with failing grades in English or Social Studies, since I myself hardly comprehended those subjects with flying colors. Although I recieved a passing grade, I never flowed with the subjects.

My reason for tutoring in this period was because of my excellent math skills. I searched the room with my eyes, looking for nothing and something in particular. There, on the left wall, was a chalkboard. Finding some chalk was simple, it was on the bottom of the board on the metal piece.

I picked up some blue chalk and wrote down the four core class subjects, neatly and underlined.

"Okay, everyone. I want you to write your full name under the subject you're having trouble with."

Some of the students were older than me (Bigger too), still, they listened and got up to write their names. Zuko passed me, I felt awkward. I don't understand. I've barely known him a day, yet I feel this pull between us. Like the pull between the moon and ocean. Or the pull of magnets. Our oppisites attract. (That last thought was awkward, sure you don't have a fever?) ...I'm sure...

Some smart ass boy came up to me, after writing his name, "Who do you think you are? Our teacher?" Sneering at me, he turned to go back to his seat.

"In here, I am." I turned to read the board, only to find the other tutors doing the same. Most of my peers needed help with History or English. Two in science, one in math.

'Zuko Burnaby' was written in a flourish under my neatly, underlined 'Mathematics'. Great.

"We're going to work over there. Can you handle Zuko. None of us are good at math." I became wordless, only nodding my head. I walked back to the rickety desk and picked up my stuff, bringing it to Zuko's table.

He glanced up at me. He looked...annoyed. It's not like I critisized him! But hey, I was here to tutor him, not become his freind.

"Alright, let's get started. Do you have your missing assignments?" At first, I didn't think Zuko knew what I was talking about. I wiggled around in my chair, turning my face down and away from his blank stare. Then he rummaged through his back pack, getting out a small binder with crinkled papers sticking out of place.

He gave it to me and I took it gingerly, opening it and smoothing out the papers. I went through them. All easy problems for me. Half the work was done, if done correctly. I flipped through some of it. Finally, I found the paper that showed his grade and missing work.

"You're missing a lot."

When I looked into his face, his was turned down to the floor. "I've been absent." Lame excuse.

"I have been absent before too. But if you make up the tests and do the work you can bring your grade up to an eighty three percent." Zuko looked at me then. I could tell he was angry. And slightly embarrased.

"You calculated that in your head."

Rolling my eyes, I said, "I'm a math whiz. Lets get this done."

We probably worked for about an hour, hardly communicating. Zuko got a lot of work done, but he made many mistakes. After a while we learned how to be civil. How? I don't really know... In some ways, though, it was refreshing. I hated fighting.

A dark side of me wanted to believe he was bad because he was Fire Nation. My upbringing, however, forced myself to realize that not everybody was bad. Even in the darkest corners of a person's soul, there had to be some good in them.

"Where'd you move from?" Someone (Zuko) finally asked me. I felt a tiny twinge of surprise. Though I knew someone would ask me that sooner or later.

"The North Pole. But I was born in the South Pole." Looking up at the clock I saw thirty minuets that I'd be waiting to tick by.

"Are you from the Earth Kingdom?" I knew he wasn't.

But he didn't need to know that I knew that. Ever since my mother died, I could point out any Fire Nation man or woman. They all looked alike to me, with their brown or golden eyes. I wanted to categorize Zuko, something inside of me wouldn't let me though. Even when I saw him with his punk friends, I couldn't find a connection. Zuko just stood out.

"My mother was." He seemed painful by telling me this.

Zuko sat rigidly in his chair, his eyes downcast. Maybe he just didn't like his mother. Maybe he lived with her now, his parents divorced. Maybe, maybe, maybe. I didn't know a lot. But that was why we were talking.

(At least you aren't arguing.) Zuko relaxed in the silence that was shared, and leaned back in his chair. "Why'd you move so far away?"

So, he knew his geography. It was weird though, him changing the subject.

"Because, Pakku, my grandpa, got a job here. And my Gran-Gran has lots of friends here. Besides, my dad wanted us to be closer to him. He says we need different out looks on life." Zuko looked puzzled.

"Are you're parents divorced?" It was a bold question to ask anyone.

Then again, I could hear the concern, the...urgency? in his rough voice. I pursed my lips, not sure if I could trust anyone right now. Especially Zuko.

"They've been apart for a long time." Technically, it was the truth. I didn't lie, but I wasn't honest either. It was a simple half truth. The bell rang in it's peircing shrill cry to remind us we were finally free. I got up and left.

Without looking back to see Zuko's reaction.

* * *

Once again...Zuko speaking...My uncle finally realized how dumb I am at math and that I was failing that class.

At lunch, the office called me down to see my counsilor, Mr. Young. He was just some old bald guy who always was in a good mood. In some ways, he reminded me of Aang. Only, knowing Aang as I did, Aang had a bad day here or there. Unlike . I think that if the world was to corrupt, Mr. Young would be giving bad advise to me, no matter how much I tell him to stop.

I scowled at him as he said, "Good afternoon, Zuko. It's time to have a little chat." He said that ridiclous, repititve phrase to me everytime I came to his cluttered office. It wasn't even an office. It was a closet.

"Yeah." I really needed to get this over with. So badly, it bordered on desperation.

"Well, your teacher, Mrs. Chang, has decided to keep you in her class. I talked to your gardian, Iroh. He suggested we put you into a tutoring class. Mrs. Chang agrees. Instead of taking your weilding class, you are currently in, you are being put into tutoring fourth period on 'A' days." Young talked slowly, nasaly, "There is a smart young lady that has an excellent math grade. She'll be able to help you."

I gave an exasperated sigh. He was so annoying. Weilding was the only fun class I had beside Science and History. And now, this stupid counsilor had to take it away from me.

Mr. Young handed me a new schedual. I got up and left fast, but not to fast as to look obvious. Only rolling my eyes when Young had to say, (as usual), "Have a pleasant day!"

After escaping the crowded room, I slapped my face with my palm. Then I slowly made my way down the hall, wanting to miss as much tutoring as possible. So, some girl was supposed to tutor me, huh? Maybe I could charm her with my wit and easy-going smile. (Hehe) Yeah right. I'll probably just freak her out, she'll give me a passing grade without actually helping me and I can go back to weilding.

Imagine my surprise when I saw Katara Waders standing on a desk about to break. Her voice was obviously constrained when I could tell she wanted to scream her head off. (That would have been hilarious.) Eventually, she got off the desk and followed the stares, with mild surprise etched on her face, to see me standing at the door, a smirk on my face.

I wasn't exactly popular, (anymore), even though my father was the president of the Fire Nation. I wasn't like my crazy sister, Azula who wanted attention, good or bad. However, I was resented by most people. Because I was Zuko Burnaby, the guy known to kick your ass in a dark alley if you even mentioned the scar. All rumors of course. Spread by people who I haven't even met before. But, the rumors were true. Don't mention my scar.

I smirked even bigger when I saw Katara blush. When girls blushed, they looked like tomatoes. (kind of like Mai.) Not Katara, no, she was kind of...cute, actually.

I took an empty table and chair. Soon enough, I had to get back up again and write my name on the board. So Katara was the math whiz my counsilor that Young suggested would help me get my grade up. Yeah, she'd help me a lot. Somehow, my inner voice wasn't being sarcastic. Maybe she could help me. Maybe we didn't have to be cross with each other. Ha, that was a good one.

Katara was interesting so far. So far, she had caught my attention. It was different from when Mai caught my attention. Mai was dark and moody. The kind of girl who couldn't care less. That was why we were so easily drawn to each other, there was nothing to complain about. We were exactly the same. And that got boring and annoying real fast.

Katara was the new girl, she had no idea what she was getting into. That is, if she started hanging around with me. And if she did (Which I hope she wouldn't), she'd be in for a wild and complicating ride.

For a while, Katara acted like an annoying brat. Then she became less tence around me and I around her. Suddenly, we got along. What a miracle. She helped me with the worst problems and I relaxed under her voice.

Katara's voice reminded me of wind chimes. Soft, loud, sweet, mesmerizing.

When we talked, I felt old emotions rise up. Some I didn't want to. What was it with this girl? I hardly know her and she brings up all this painful crap that I still don't want to deal with. I became bold and asked about her parents. I had a memory, but she couldn't possibly be the girl I think she is.

My eyes searched hers, her face, her twitching. Katara's face became hard like a rock. It felt like she was lost, trapped in a shell. Or frozen like an igloo. She told me something strange. So she was the girl I thought she was. She was a president's daughter.

The bell rang and she left. Honestly, she had proven herself capable of teaching me math, (unlike Mrs. Chang) It was kind of a relief to understand what I should have understood a month or two ago.

Driving back to my house, I entered my plain white house. Lost in thought about today, I barely recognized my uncle sitting in the kitchen dringing tea and playing Pai Sho with Toph. At least, not until Uncle spoke,

"Hello Zuko. How was school?" I growled as I opened the fridge, looking for a Mountain Dew. But lately, Uncle has tried to maintain a diet. (Which wasn't working as far as I could tell) So diet Coke it was.

"What's wrong, Hot Head?" Toph and her nick names never ceased to bother me, but hey, Toph was probably the only family besides Uncle that cared about me and needed me. So I never said anything about the pitiful nick names.

"Some new girl at school today." Uncle grinned mischiviously and Toph tryed to act innocent, even though I could see through that facade of hers. As usual.

"Is she pretty?" Is that all Uncle cared about? Getting me a pretty girlfriend? And yes, she is pretty.

"Whatever. I'm going to do my homework."

I didn't know why Toph was visiting today. Until I saw a suitcase lying next to the door to the guest room. Toph would be here a couple of days to a couple of weeks. Her parents were abusive just like my father (Just not as physical as him).

The only way out?

Escape.

**Ha, LOVE this ending! so, yeah, I want like 5 reviwes, I really worked hard on this chapter and I think I deserve it! thnx. tootles! **


End file.
